


Xenobiological

by Hellionesque



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Aged up characters, Alien Biology, Crying, Cuddling, Intersex Kaworu, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, trans shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellionesque/pseuds/Hellionesque
Summary: While staying with Kaworu, Shinji learns some things about both his boyfriend and himself. Also, gratuitous cuddling.





	Xenobiological

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for a longass time and it was just sitting in my drafts, so I'm uploading it for Shinji's birthday........ have some poon.

It's in the morning that Shinji realises, for possibly the first time, that Kaworu was built differently.

Not in any overt ways, though; nothing that stood out obviously if one looked at him during the day whilst he was going about his daily tasks. He was nothing like the other Angels on a physical level, despite how wary many others were of him possibly becoming like one of them. However, on a more intimate and at the same time surreal level, Shinji was surprised he hadn’t noticed the differences before.

He's staying in Kaworu’s block for a while, since Misato’s entire apartment complex was being renovated. She was basically living out of Kaji’s house, while Asuka was staying with Hikari. Shinji had tried his best to acclimate to living with the other as soon as he realised he’d be there for at least a month, moulding to fit Kaworu’s strange schedule and unusual daily rituals, as well as the generally bizarre living space.

It starts like this, on the fourth day of his residence: Shinji awakens, eyes fluttering as his body wakes up, the first thing he feels being the heat of the room on his skin, drowning in his own sweat. The only thing he truly didn't like about Kaworu’s flat was his lack of air conditioning. He stares at the dark ceiling of the apartment before realising why he had woken in the first place. His head turns with a rueful cracking noise from his neck as he does so, blearily looking into the room, and away from the offending strip of light that was cast directly over his eyes. He focuses solely on the pale figure in the center of the room, who appeared to be shirtless in a cross-legged position on the bare floor. Meditating, Shinji assumes. He sits up and rolls his head from side to side, wiping the moistness from his brow and instead turns his mind to Kaworu. How he could survive in this heat, Shinji didn’t know.

He slowly stands and cracks his arms behind his head, walking past the Angel and to the kitchen instead, pouring himself a glass of water and downing it in one go. He inhales deeply once he gulps it all down, the scent of smoke and dried wood heavy in the air, as it always seemed to be around Kaworu. The air of the apartment itself was always at least somewhat hazy, thick between the fingers and in the lungs. It had been tough to deal with at first, though it faded into normalcy once Shinji got used to it.

Shinji turns back to Kaworu, who hadn’t seemed to have even breathed since he had first awoken. He sets the glass cup back down on the counter and wipes his forehead again before walking back over to the futon on the floor, sitting upon it before simply watching Kaworu in the stasis state he was in. Shinji marvels at just how still he was, seeming as if he wasn’t living and only a cast resin statue, though this thought was suddenly dispelled when the other takes a deep, chest-jittering breath, before exhaling and moving his shoulders back, face now tilted skywards.

It was always so interesting to just… watch him, especially in his natural element. He marvels at how the muscles of his back move just below his skin, long strips pulling independent of eachother in a sort of rippling movement as he breathes again, the skin between his shoulder blades folding over itself. Or, rather… both sets of shoulder blades? Shinji quirks a brow and scoots off of the futon, crawling over to him and sitting on his knees behind him.

Lowering his gaze, it becomes quite apparent that, yes, there was two sets of the bony plates on his back. One was settled up below his shoulders, bulging strangely as if whatever muscle or bone below it was being overexerted, while under that was a pair of smaller, longer lumps that nearly curved over his ribs. Shinji reaches out and lightly traces his fingers over them, mesmerised when Kaworu raises both of his arms above his head and crosses them there, the blades bending into a sort of diamond shape.

“Mm… good morning, Shinji-kun.” Kaworu murmurs in a tired voice, seeming thicker than the air in the room. Turning to look back at Shinji, he smirks lazily before lowering his arms and crawling in a half-circle on all fours, sitting before him in a relaxed position. Confused, Shinji doesn’t entirely register the movement, though is brought back to conscious thought when Kaworu takes his extended hand and gently kisses his knuckles, breath brushing over the worn skin there.

“Good… morning. Sorry I disturbed you, but… uh…” Shinji trails off as Kaworu kisses the sensitive skin of his wrist, looking up at him with a bright yet subdued gaze.

“It’s fine. I was meaning to get up anyways,” Kaworu brushes his thumb over the palm of his hand before gently kneading it, tilting his head to the side, “Do you need something to eat?”

Shinji slowly shakes his head, looking at their joined hands. Kaworu always had a strange way of showing affection, though he accepts it all the same. “I was just looking at your… your back.”

“My back? Is there something on it?” Kaworu uses his free hand to feel over his spine, befuddled momentarily.

“Ah- uh, no… your, uh… shoulder blades,” He corrects, Kaworu turning to look back at him, “You have, uh… four of them.”

Kaworu nods slowly, tilting his head the other way. “Yes? Is that not normal of the Lilin?” He sounded strangely lost for a second, mouth pulled into a pout.

“W-well, no, but you don’t need to feel bad about it. I just didn’t know,” Shinji starts, bringing his free hand up to the other’s cheek in a comforting gesture, nails tracing the thin skin of his jaw. Kaworu relaxes, eyes closing as he leans into it, “Does it have something to do with you being an Angel?”

Kaworu opens his eyes tiredly, still pressed into his touch. “Hm… yes, I guess. It's not like I could change myself to be more like the Lilin than I already am,” He sighs, a small smile returning to his features, “Though, being closer to you isn’t that bad of an idea in my book.”

Shinji blushes faintly, shifting to sit in a more comfortable position while leaning forwards to drop his head on Kaworu’s shoulder. The warmth of his skin seemed to be comfortable even in the sweltering heat of the room, he reaching up to softly stroke over the gentle curve of his side, the pads of his fingers pressing into the divots between Kaworu’s ribs. The skin there twitches before relaxing, Shinji feeling him turn his head and breathe into his hair.

“You seem to be very tactile today, Shinji-kun…” Kaworu murmurs, before starting to gently preen his hair with his teeth. Inhaling deeply, he stands up with Shinji still held to his body, stretching his back out with a couple loud snaps.

Shinji glances towards his face once Kaworu settles back into stillness, his arms going around Shinji’s back in a comfortable manner, though he appeared to be deep in thought. “Is something wrong…?” He asks slowly, Kaworu’s eyes flitting down, his expression breaking.

“I was just thinking,” Kaworu muses slowly, kneading his open palms against Shinji’s back. Shinji notes that he seemed sad, his eyes soft and somewhat somber, as he raises his hands up to put on Kaworu’s shoulders. His very form seemed to be wavering at its edges, the outer lines of his existence starting to pull back like dots of moist watercolour on a page, dripping over pre-set lines, staining misplaced fingers and dulling brightened colours. Shinji smooths his hands over Kaworu’s shoulders and down his arms, unlatching them from behind his back, strengthening his existence, returning the light to his eyes once he brings one of his pale, thin hands up to his mouth and kisses his knuckles, breath wisping over mummy-thin fingers and brittle nails.

“Please, don’t take it to heart what I said. I-I mean… I know you’re an Angel. I’ve accepted that, and I’ll continue to accept you. Always,” He squeezes Kaworu’s palm softly, raising his head, “If you’re different from me, whether it’s body-wise or other than that, I’ll accept that too.”

Kaworu’s face lights up from within before he inhales deeply, smile crackling as strong as lightning. Seeming lost for words, he leans in and kisses Shinji’s forehead, down to between his eyes, lower and lower until he brushes their lips together, sparks transferring to Shinji who instantly lights up into a similarly radiant smile and wraps his arms around Kaworu’s back.

They stand still for a while, wrapped up in eachother and the heat of the room, the scent of smoke and wood resin, the distant clanks of machinery. It had been a while before they extracted eachother from their grasps, Kaworu wandering back to the futon with Shinji in tow. They lie down parallel to eachother, with Kaworu on his back and Shinji curled up on his side next to him, his hand idly tracing the harsh and narrow shapes of the taller boy’s body. His entire being, while still ethereal and vague, was at the same time sharper than he realized. When Shinji had first seen him shirtless, he was shocked at how deathly thin the other was. Now, that faded into causality as well.

Kaworu, at some point, had wrapped his arm around the back of Shinji’s head to get a handful of hair in his grip, nails softly running against his scalp whenever the other would trail his hand lower across his abdomen or hips. Shinji eventually gets the idea and draws himself up to mush his face into the other’s shoulders, looking up at his face. The other glances at him with a very faint, reddish blush that crosses his cheekbones like a fresh bruise, his teeth locking to his lower lip once Shinji slides down his baggy sleep pants to his thighs. His fingers draw across Kaworu’s stomach, aiming to tease him as much as possible despite the pleading look in his gore red eyes.

Kaworu brings a hand up to his mouth, gasping sharply as his body arches upwards. At first, Shinji is confused because he hadn’t even gone as far as touching him yet, though when he looks down, he is met with a strange and nearly startling sight. His fingers had drawn between his ribs again, where the once pale skin grew a blushing red sort of colour, the arced bones flaring and contracting like gills with each deep breath the Angel took. However, the most bizarre sight to see was an odd, reddened slit that had formed at the root of his neck, going from the base of his Adam’s apple down to the top of his sternum. A sharp red glow permeates the skin beneath, pulsating like a steady heartbeat.

Shinji takes his fingers from between his ribs, the warmth of the skin there fearsomely hot, and instead places his hand between his collarbones, careful not to touch the apparently sensitive area. Kaworu’s body jolts again and he opens his eyes, turning to Shinji as he convulses. The look he gives Shinji makes the hair on the back of his neck raise, everything about it being electrical yet strange at the same time. “My… my core.” His voice comes out barely a whisper, words dry and chalky as his other hand comes up to hold the one above it. Shinji hums as Kaworu flattens his palm, an energetic warmth passing through them both.

Shinji moves in closer to kiss Kaworu’s neck and bite at the soft skin there, gently kneading his palm into the sensitive area. Kaworu pants out loud, the occasional moan or gasp threaded in for good measure as the hand in Shinji’s hair goes instead to his shirt, he desperately trying to tug it off and get more contact. Shinji sighs as he sits up and does it for him, crawling up on top of him to sit between his legs, taking his pants off.

At the same time, he marvels at the sheer beauty before him. Kaworu lies on his back, chest still heaving while the muscled skin of his lower neck had begun to pull back to show the ruby red colour of his Core just below his skin. His eyes trail lower down to his waist, where the only garment he was still wearing was his boxers. Dipping lower, he kisses over Kaworu’s abdomen and brings his hands up to his hips. He gives a questioning look up to Kaworu once he feels him put his hand back in his hair, sitting up on his other elbow with his head tilted.

“Shinji, I… a-are you sure you wish to merge with me in this way?” Kaworu shivers in his hold once he pulls his hand from Shinji’s hair and puts the back of his hand against his mouth, seemingly refusing to make eye contact with him.

Shinji nods solidly, muttering an affirmative while leaning forwards and gently taking his hand away from his mouth, replacing it with his own lips. Kaworu breathes softly into the kiss as Shinji pulls his boxers down, drinking the whine from his lips once he pulls back to face the other’s hips.

It’s almost on impulse when he faces Kaworu’s sex, but he gulps once he gets a good look and realises why Kaworu said what he did, when he did. A much darker blush crossing his face, he swallows again before leaning down to press his lips against the warm slit that lies there, the intoxicating noise that Kaworu makes only fueling the flames for him to press closer, tongue lapping against the apparently sensitive spot just below his lips. He pulls back, wiping the sweat from his forehead and the back of his neck as he looks up at the heavily shivering Angel below him, he being merely putty in his hands. “… Kaworu?” Shinji manages to say, clearing his throat to clear the taste of moistness from his mouth due to licking at him in such a hungry manner.

“Sh-Shinji… I-I… oh my, Shinji…” Kaworu breathes out in response, legs spreading wider when he feels Shinji pressing his lips up and down his stomach. Even he had begun to sweat at that point, his entire body jittering under the other’s touch.

Taking this as positive, Shinji pushes forwards and licks at the other again. His heart was starting to jump in his throat as he licks lower and lower, feeling Kaworu’s legs jitter on either side of his head with every touch of his mouth to the sensitive area. Shinji moves back up to his clit and kisses it lightly before slicking his tongue downwards to slide inside him, a hard groan echoing from the back of his throat as he presses himself deeper. Kaworu rolls his hips down, trying with everything he has in him to refrain from slamming Shinji's face against him.

Shinji pulls away after a while and breathes hard into the other’s chest, his index and middle fingers sliding sloppily into Kaworu to keep himself grounded to something. Kaworu was making some of the prettiest noises above him and Shinji could barely stand it, pressing himself into the back of his left thigh and rutting hard against him, a wetness trailing down his legs. The scent of cinders was so dense in his nose that he has to pull back and stop moving after only half a minute.

“You… you smell like a forest fire,” Shinji murmurs, eyes clawing viciously down Kaworu’s debauched form, fingers working in small circles inside him. Kaworu was past blushing at that point, his whole body shaking and the Core settled in his chest being completely exposed.

Kaworu slowly nods, eyes turning back to the pilot above him. “... S- surprisingly, I've been told that multiple t-ti- oh, dear- Shi-!” Kaworu suddenly yells out when Shinji’s hand comes down to gently palm against his Core, his fingers softly circling against it’s slick surface. Shinji leans down and draws his tongue around it’s edges, sucking gently at the blushing, loose skin that surrounds it.

Kaworu lets out a sound that Shinji can describe as what only an Angel could make, his entire body spasming upwards as he comes in his hand, eyes rolling back as an inhuman groan rattles out of him. A warm, slick substance that smells heavily of pheromones dribbles from the base of his Core’s slit, his body continuing to twitch and jolt randomly as the contractions of his ribs begin to slow down.

Shinji pulls his hands away, instead choosing to roll over on his side and nuzzle against his throat, kissing and licking at him languorously while wrapping an arm around his chest. He eases Kaworu back into himself, his shaking gasps evening into his normal breathing pattern, though it still shook every once in awhile due to the height of his peak.

“Nh… Shinji… Shinji, I…” Kaworu mumbles against the crown of his forehead, eyes still tightly shut as his speech degenerates into low, long whimpers, weak dribbles of tears running down his face.

Shinji continues to coddle him, kissing over his wet cheeks reverently while running his hands through his drenched, ashen hair. “A-are you okay? I-” He murmurs, trying to look into his eyes before suddenly being silenced by Kaworu leaning forwards to kiss him, instantly feeling his tongue slipping over his teeth.

Shinji exhales as he allows the other deeper, parting his teeth as he presses their chests together. Kaworu pulls away to gasp when he rubs up against his Core again, hips rolling forwards unconsciously as he pulls the other’s sweatpants and briefs down his thighs. “Sh-Shinji, I- ah, I need you, please.” He nearly begs, thin palms pressing against Shinji’s lower back to pull him closer.

Shinji hums softly as he presses their foreheads together, his half-parted gaze sonorous in all the right ways. “How do you want me…?” He drawls, their lips nearly touching as a smile crosses his face.

Kaworu rolls them both over, now being underneath Shinji as he works a hand between his legs to rub wide circles over Shinji’s clit with his thumb, his hips canting down as he keens loudly. Kaworu smirks up at him as he pants in unison with Shinji, feeling every pulse of his heart pass through him. “I-I want you,” he gasps shallowly, “between my legs- making me yours.” Kaworu pants, his whole body jittering as he feels Shinji lapping at his Core with long draws of his tongue.

Shinji fully kisses up his chest before taking his mouth again, smiling softly against his lips. “Anything…” He whispers once he pulls back, gazing into Kaworu's teary eyes.

Kaworu draws his hands over Shinji’s ribs, thumbing the soft, pale edges of his top surgery scars before hooking his hands behind his back to feel over his protruding vertebrae, his fingers running over the ridge as Shinji eases him onto his side. Shinji settles onto his upper thigh as Kaworu wraps his other leg over his shoulder, leaning into the Angel’s slighter weight with his hips. Kaworu gives a soft gasp as their heats press together, tightening a fist in his own hair as Shinji pulls his hips back and pushes them together again.

Shinji tries to breathe as evenly as he can, rolling their bodies together in slow, circular motions as Kaworu relaxes below him to fully take in the sensation of them being so close. Kaworu lets out a shivering gasp when Shinji runs a hand up his abdomen, feeling the tense muscles that flex under his gentle touch. “Th-thank you… Kaworu, thank you s-so much for letting me love you l-like this. I-I- you're just so perfect, and I’m j-just-”

“Shinji,” Kaworu murmurs up at him when he feels his hand jitter over his skin, “Shinji, y-you're the greatest thing to ever, ever happen to me,” He sighs, his voice shaking with unkempt emotion, “Y-you deserve all of this, all of me, because I love you.” He laces their fingers together, squeezing tightly.

Shinji looks down at him, nearly breathless as he tightens their hands together. “I-I-… I love you, too. Kaworu…” He tilts his head back and sighs, heart thudding loudly as he gets lost in the thick fog of lust and love, of the being who lies below him.

Things start moving faster when Shinji reaches between the other’s legs to press his fingers into him again, his other hand unlacing from Kaworu's to palm at his Core with slow rolls of his fingers. Kaworu nearly yelps at the sudden sensation, his own legs clenching up as he tries to jam his hips forwards to push Shinji’s fingers deeper inside him. “Hah- ah, oh, th-that's-s- Shinji-! I lo- oh, God, I-I love you- s-so much- Shinji!” He manages to rattle out before losing it completely, his whole body spasming painfully as he lets out a long, guttural groan, his climax hitting him like lightning.

Shinji just watches detachedly, feeling the other clench around his fingers like a vice while he still continues to move his hips. He suddenly realizes that his own orgasm was beginning to prickle up his spine, though he could care less as he watches Kaworu experience these feelings under his own hands. It startles him how large he suddenly feels, how impossibly important the blood rushing through his body was, his shoulders tensing as he brings his arms up to wrap around the thigh that was pressed to his torso. He lets the numbing sensation take over, his head bowing against the back of Kaworu’s knee as he lets out a similarly long noise, the tips of his fingers digging into the soft skin. Their forms both lock into place as Shinji presses himself down hard onto Kaworu’s thigh, pinning him there. They both breathe loudly, nearly in sync as they simply murmur the other’s name with every expelled gasp.

They both stay like that for a time neither of them know, letting their pulses die down and the shivering of their skin still. Shinji is the one to break the silence when he raises his head and gives a little, breathless grunt, raising to his knees to fully extract himself from Kaworu before weakly flopping down next to him. He can feel Kaworu watching him, summing up the insurmountable energy to turn his head, but God is it worth it. Kaworu grins back at him, eyes tired and weary but still flaring with kept light behind them, all the love he's ever conveyed through actions or words being laid bare right before him. Shinji feels his long fingers trace up and down his spine before Kaworu pulls him close to his chest, tucking his face under Shinji’s chin.

Some part of him finds it weird that they haven't spoken, but the sudden contact between their skin plucks the thought from his head. The words he wants to hear, needs to hear, are right in front of him, under his touch and passing like charges between their skin. Shinji lets himself be lulled into sleep again, burying his nose into Kaworu's hair and wrapping him safely in his arms, letting them both be taken back into a realm beyond the waking world, the scent of the smoldering Earth encasing them like a tomb.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm McFreaking Loosing It


End file.
